Sample Adult Pyroclastic Dragon
The Guardian of the Vault of Earths blood, Inxenwaere serves as a doorguard for Orgemoch - the Prince of Earth Elementatls. Orgemoch makes his home in the magma rich boarder of the planes of fire and earth. His close ties to the nether planes allowed him to obtain a Pyroclastic dragon. She lives is a large cavern with lava covering the floor and a stone bridge that connects the largest tunnel system to Orgemochs home. Inxenwaere will start off non-threatiningly speaking from a hidden postion, seeking to learn why people come to visit Orgemoch, and turning away those without good reasons. Obviously hostile intruders will be met by force. She will use the lava of he home cavern to her advantage, assuming that any visitors are protected from flame, they can still sink. Ixenwaere CR 13 Female Adult Pyroclastic Dragon LE Huge Dragon (extraplanar) Init +0; Senses Listen +19, Spot +29; Blindsense 60 ft.; Darkvision 120 ft. Aura Frightful Presence Languages Common, Draconic, Ingan, Giant, Abyssal ----- AC 29, touch 8, flat-footed 32 (-2 size, +21 natural) hp 260 (22d12+110 HD); DR 10/magic Immune Fire, Sonic, Magical sleep and paralysis effects; SR 22 Fort +16, Ref +11, Will +13 Weakness none ----- Spd 60 ft, climb 40 ft, burrow 45 ft, Fly 100 ft. (poor) Melee bite +31 (2d8+11), claws +29/+29 (2d6+5), wings +29/+29 (1d8+5), tail slap +29 (2d6+16) Base Atk +22; Grp +41 Space 15 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Atk Options cleave, flyby attack, snatch, improved snatch, power attack Special Actions hover, wingover, breath weapon,(quickened), crush Spell-like Abilities (CL 6):3/day - sound burst, produce flame, 1/day - pyrotechnics, shatter, shout, wall of fire ----- Abilities Str 33 (+11), Dex 10 (+0), Con 21 (+5), Int 14 (+2), Wis 15 (+2), Cha 14 (+2) SQ low-light vision Feats Cleave, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Snatch,Power Attack, Quicken Breath, Snatch, Wingover Skills Total skills 400 max ranks 25 '' Appraise +14, Concentration +25, Diplomacy +24, Intimidate +22, Jump +13,Listen +14, Spot +14 Knowledge: Arcana +14, Knowledge: Religion +14, Knowledge: The Planes +14, Search +14, Sense Motive +14, Use Magic Device +22 ----- '''Breath Weapon (Su):' Cone of Ash(50'), dealing 6d6 fire and 6d6 sonic damage (DC 23 Reflex save for half). Once used, it cannot breathe again until 1d4 rounds later. A blast from a breath weapon always starts at any intersection adjacent to the dragon and extends in a direction of the dragon's choice. Or a disintegrating line (100') creatures in the area are disintegrated, bodies tuning to ash unless they succeed on a DC 23 fort save. (Creatures that make the save take no damage.) Quickened Breath - use breath weapon as an immediate action, this adds +4 rounds to the recharge time. Crush (Ex): A flying or jumping dragon of at least Huge size can land on opponents as a standard action, using its whole body (15'×15') to crush them. Small or smaller opponents take 2d8+16 bludgeoning damage and need to succeed at a DC 28 Reflex save or be pinned (take bludgeoning damage again next round); grapple bonus +44. Frightful Presence (Ex): An adult dragon can unsettle foes with its mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever the dragon attacks, charges, or flies overhead. 180' radius, 24 HD or less, Will save DC 23 negates. Affected creatures are panicked (<4 HD), or shaken (5+ HD) for 4d6 rounds. Dragons are immune to the effects of the Frightful Presence for other Dragons. Improved Snatch (Ex): Grapple bonus +41; claw against creature of Medium size or smaller for 2d6+5/round, bite for 2d8+11/round. Category: Dragon Category: CR 13 Category: Extraplanar